LOVE HATE
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Bercerita tentang namja tampan nan angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dengan yeoja manis nan imut bernama Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelasnya, yang merangkap sebagai maid pribadinya / Kyuhyun x Sungmin / KYUMIN FF GS / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Teruntuk JOYERS yang bertahan, merapaaaaaaat!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hate**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rate : T+

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author abal-abal.

Summary : "_Bercerita tentang si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Dengan si manis dan cantik, Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus maid pribadinya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – Sistar (Summer Time)**_

.

.

.

Di sebuah mansion yang begitu megah, tepat pagi ini, kesibukan sudah dimulai saat matahari belum memperlihatkan sinarnya. Para maid sudah tergopoh-gopoh mempersiapkan beberapa keperluan untuk para Tuan dan juga Nyonya mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan baju yang akan di pakai Tuan Muda hari ini? Pastikan sesuai dan tidak ada yang cacat sedikitpun. Begitu pula dengan sarapannya" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang bekerja sebagai kepala maid di rumah tersebut

"Ye"

Semua maid menanggukan kepala bertanda setuju, setelahnya mereka kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Dan tak lama, jam dinding besar yang bertengger di ruang keluarga sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 waktu setempat.

"Ayo bangunkan Tuan Muda"

"Aku tak berani Yoon, kau saja"

"Aiiish,,,, sudah kau saja"

Kedua yeoja berseragam maid itu tampak asyik bergantian saling menyuruh untuk membangunkan Tuan Muda mereka satu sama lain. Mendorong dan berganti posisi untuk berada di belakang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Keduanya berhenti dan menoleh ke sumber suara, disana berdiri kepala maid mereka, yang walaupun sudah berumur di atas 40-an namun masih terlihat cantik dan sehat.

"Ini senior, dia mendapat jadwal untuk membangunkan Tuan Muda. Tapi dia malah menyuruh saya"

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong, kepala maid di mansion itu

"Mianhada, saya terlalu takut senior. Aku dengar, kemarin Sooyoung kena marah Tuan Muda karena membangunkannya. Jeongsonghamnida"

"Baiklah, kalian bisa kerjakan yang lain. Biar saya yang membangunkannya" ujar Jaejoong

"Ne, gamsahamnida senior"

Kedua yeoja tersebut langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu, sementara Jaejong nampak menghela nafas melihat kelakukan juniornya bekerja.

"Memangnya Tuan Muda akan memakan kalian, mungkin hanya di bentak kan? Dasar..." keluhnya

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tuan Muda, apa anda sudah bangun?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar yang di ketuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Tuan Muda, ini sudah hampir siang. Apa anda sudah bangun? Anda bisa terlambat kesekolah kalau anda masih tidur"

"..."

'_Kebiasaan buruk'_ batinnya

Ceklek

Karena tak ingin Tuan Mudanya berlarut-larut dalam tidurnya, dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membuka pintu tersebut. Hendak membangunkan Tuan Muda-nya yang memang susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

Bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja kalau dibiarkan, bisa-bisa Tuan Muda yang terlihat bergelung di dalam selimut berbulunya itu bisa benar-benar tidak bangun hari ini.

'_Mungkin dia kembali menamatkan game-nya'_ pikir jaejoong

"Tuan Muda" pangiilnya sopan

"..."

Masih tidah ada reaksi dari namja yang menggelungkan tubuhnya itu, membuat Jaejoong mendesah lelah karena sifat Tuan Mudanya ini. Kenapa tidak pernah berubah, dari pertama dia bekerja sampai saat ini.

"Tuan Muda, kalau anda tidak segera bangun. Saya akan menelpon Nyonya untuk segera terbang dan membangunkan anda" katanya

"Aiiish... Kepala Lee, kau selalu saja begitu" gerutunya dalam selimut

"Ini juga demi kebaikan anda Tuan Muda, hari sudah semakin siang. Anda harus bangun dan sekolah" kata Jaejoong

"15 menit lagi, ya? Aku masih mengantuk" pintanya

"Sudah tidak ada waktu Tuan Muda" balas Jaejoong

"Baiklah, baiklah... Aku selalu kalah kalau melawanmu, kepala Lee. Aku bangun"

Sosok yang sedari tadi asyik bergelung didalam selimut berbulunya itu mulai bangun, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Jaejoong tampak tersenyum memaklumi sikap Tuan Mudanya, begitu kekanakan. Begitulah sifat asli Tuan Mudanya, ini hanya berlalu di depan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi, namja tersebut segera memakai seragam sekolahnya, sekolah milik keluarganya sendiri. Tentu saja, dia adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga konglomerat di Seoul. Siapa yang tak tahu dia...

Lalu, dia segera melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya, melangkahkan kaki panjangnya,melalui beberapa maid yang menundukkan kepalanya saat Tuan Muda mereka yang begitu tampan mempesona itu lewat di depan mereka.

Para maid yang berada di meja makan segera berdiri rapi di samping meja makan, saat melihat Tuan Muda mereka berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Muda, hari ini kami sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan anda. Silahkan menikmati"

Jaejoong segera undur diri dan berdiri di belakang tubuh Tuan Mudanya setelah membungkuk memberi hormat. Berdiri seperti maid yang lainnya.

"Aish... apaan ini? Rasanya aneh, aku tidak mau. Buang semuanya" semprotnya setelah memasukan daging dengan saus kacang kedalam mulutnya

"Jeongsonghamnida" Jaejoong membungkuk meminta maaf dan menyuruh maid yang lain untuk membersihkan meja makan, dia sudah begitu hafal sifat majikan mudanya itu.

"Bawa sepatu dan tas Tuan muda kemari" panggil Jaejoong

Tak lama, datang 2 orang maid seraya membawa sebuah tas dan juga sepatu ke arah Jaejoong, membungkuk memberi hormat pada Tuan Muda mereka lalu meletakan sepasang sepatu mahal yang di taruh diatas bantal kelantai.

"Aku tidak mau sepatu model itu, ganti" perintahnya

Mendengar ucapan sang Tuan Muda, salah satunya langsung undur diri untuk mengambilkan salah satu koleksi sepatu milik Tuan Mudanya.

Pagi yang begitu merepotkan untuk para maid di mansion itu, keseharian yang tak pernah terlewatkan. Bahkan beberapa maid sudah hafal apa-apa saja yang akan Tuan Mudanya lakukan dan katakan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, suasana nampak begitu berbeda dari mansion besar milik keluarga Cho. Disini keadaannya sangat tenang dan biasa saja. Hanya aktifitas membosankan bagi penghuni rumahnya sendiri.

"Aish,,, aku hampir terlambat" pekik seorang yeoja

Tubuhnya berlari kecil dari arah kamarnya menuju ruang makan rumahnya seraya menenteng tas punggung sekolahnya. Sesampainya di ruang makan, Sungmin – nama yeoja itu – langsung menyambar bekal makan yang sudah di buatkan oleh umma-nya. Sudah tidak ada waktu buat sarapan. Begitu pikirnya saat tak sengaja melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu.

Setelah memasang sepatunya, Sungmin segera berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan menggunakan sepeda warisan dari appa-nya, lebih tepatnya almarhum appa-nya. Sungmin dan umma-nya memang hanya tinggal berdua setelah kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan hebat yang telah mengambil sosok kepala rumah tangga, sosok hangat appa sekaligus suami bagi keduanya.

"Semangat untuk hari ini Sungmin!" teriaknya lalu perlahan dikayuhnya sepeda tersebut.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sungmin asyik mengalunkan beberapa lagu untuk mengusir bosan karena jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya yang lumayan jauh. Ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah disebuah sekolah elit di Seoul, sekolah favorite para pelajar.

Berkat otaknya yang pintar itu, Sungmin berhasil mengalahkan ratusan pelajar dari beberapa sekolah untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, Neul Paran High School. Sekolah yang di peruntukan untuk mereka yang memiliki harta berlimpah serta otak encer. Beruntungnya Sungmin bisa masuk kesekolah itu walaupun hanya dengan bantuan beasiswa.

Tin

Tin

Tin

"Oh! Oh!" seru Sungmin

Karena terlalu asyik menyanyi atau entah apa, Sungmin sampai tak sadar kalau ada sebuah mobil mewah yang ingin mendahuluinya. Mendengar bunyi klakson yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, Sungmin harus rela terjatuh dari sepedanya tersebut.

Dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan, orang didalam mobil mewah itu malah langsung melajukan mobilnya tanpa tahu nasib gadis yang telah terjatuh karena ulah mereka.

"YA! Aiish,,, dasar orang kaya, tidak tahu sopan santun. Seenaknya mereka pergi, yaaaiisshhh..." gerutunya

Masih dengan gerutuannya, Sungmin berdiri, membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena terjatuh. Kembali mengambil sepedanya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun datang!" teriak seorang yeoja

"Huah,,, pangeran Kyuhyun sudah datang, kyaaaa...!"

"Mwo? Apa aku sudah cantik? Hmm..."

Suara pekikan dan juga seruan tidak pernah hilang saat sosok yang mereka sebut pangeran sekolah, yang mereka idolakan, yang mereka puja dan elu-elukan datang pagi itu. Ayolah... siapapun akan berteriak saat melihat pangeran sekolah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Namja dingin nan angkuh itu adalah pangeran di sekolah ini, sekolah milik keluarganya sendiri. Keluarganya memang kaya, siapapun tahu keluarga Cho. Pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, memiliki beberapa cabang kantor, hotel, restoran dan usaha lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Begitu kaya raya.

Apalagi nilai plus lainnya yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kyuhyun, tubuhnya tinggi menjulang bak model internasional, wajahnya yang rupawan membuat siapa saja yeoja di sekolahnya akan menoleh saat dirinya berjalan, otaknya yang cerdas membuatnya selalu berada di peringkat pertama diseluruh sekolah ini.

Siapa saja mengidolakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, terkecuali namja-namja yang bersekolah disana. Mereka begitu muak melihat sikap sok yang di miliki Kyuhyun.

"Dasar wanita, mereka selalu melihat dari cover dan harta" cicit seorang siswa

"Itu sudah jelas, Kyuhyun itu adalah namja yang paling diincar di negeri ini. Siapapun menginginkannya, tidak seperti kalian. Yauh... benar-benar memprihatinkan" balas seorang siswi yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan siswa tadi

"Mwo? Aiiish..."

Tanpa mendengar balasan dari siswa tersebut, siswi tadi kembali berlari kecil menghampiri sosok pangerannya, ikut berdesakan dengan siswi lainnya.

Penuh sudah koridor sekolah itu karena siswi-siswi yang menamakan mereka sebagai fans berat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, suara jeritan dan pekikan pujian tak pernah berhenti mereka keluarkan.

"Permisi..."

Sungmin mencoba menerobos masuk dengan susah payah, menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya disela-sela tubuh siswi lainnya. Tak jarang, keluhan dia lirihkan saat tubuhnya menubruk tubuh siswi yang dia lalui.

"Aiish... ini ada apa sih?" gerutunya

Setelah berjibaku dengan lautan yeoja di sekolah barunya, Sungmin mengelilingi sekolah itu untuk mencari Ruang Guru. Hey, dia masih baru disana. Jadi dia ingin bertanya tentang kelasnya.

"Chogiyo" katanya pelan

"Ne?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya ingin bertanya tentang kelas saya" ucap Sungmin setelah memperkenalkan dirinya

"Oh, kau siswa yang mendapat beasiswa itu? Saya Kim Hyun Sik, kau bisa memanggilku Kim seonsaengnim" kata Kim seonsangnim

"Ne Kim seonsaengnim"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut aku, hari ini aku akan mengajar di kelasmu. Kebetulan aku adalah wali kelasmu" katanya

"Oh ne, gomapseumnida seonsaengnim"

Lalu keduanya berjalan melewati beberapa kelas di sekolah itu, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya keduanya sampai pada kelas yang sama-sama mereka tuju.

**Class XI-A**

Begitulah huruf yang tertempel di atas pintu kelas tersebut.

Ceklek

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Kelas yang tadi ramai, anak-anak yang tadinya asyik mengobrol dan main langsung menempati tempat mereka, duduk dengan tenang.

"Hari ini, kelas kita telah kedatangan pendatang baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu" kata Kim seonsaengnim

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida"

Seluruh murid di kelas itu hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan malas, bahkan ada beberapa siswa atau siswi yang menghiraukan sosok Sungmin di depan kelas mereka.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di tempat kosong itu Lee Sungmin" kata Kim seonsaengnim

Sungmin membungkuk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, menatap wajah teman sekelas yang melihat kearahnya membuat Sungmin harus menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Apa yang mereka lihat'_ batin Sungmin

Setelah menempati tempat duduknya, Sungmin bergegas mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Ceklek

"Mianhae, saya terlambat seonsangnim"

Saat Kim seonsaengnim ingin memulai pelajaran hari itu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk dan tanpa sopan santun, sosok itu melenggang menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ya, siapa kau?" tanya sosok tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun, pangeran di sekolahnya

"Ne?"

Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan melonggo menatap sosok menjulang di depannya.

"Ya kau, berani kau duduk disana" kata Kyuhyun dingin

"Wae? Ini tempat dudukku" tanya Sungmin

"Heh, pergi dan cari tempat duduk yang lain" perintah Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa in – "

Bruk

Kembali, tanpa sopan santun Kyuhyun malah menyambar buku Sungmin dan menjatuhkannya kelantai. Membuat Sungmin melotot marah.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau itu" serang Sungmin galak

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergikan? Tapi kau tak mendengarnya" balas Kyuhyun

"kau – "

"Berhenti"

Melihat kedua muridnya yang bertengkar karena masalah yang sepele, Kim seonsaengnim akhirnya turun tangan untuk melerainya.

"Kyuhyun, jangan begitu. Lagipula kur – "

"Kau mau di pecat dari sekolah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, memotong perkataan yeoja paruh baya dengan kecamatanya itu

Mendengar ucapan yang telah Kyuhyun keluarkan, membuat nyalinya ciut. Astaga, dia yang berstatus guru di sekolah itu, harus mengalah pada muridnya sendiri. Asal tidak di kelaurkan dari sekolah ini dan mendapat cap 'pengajar gagal' dari sekolah lain, karena siapapun yang di keluarkan dari sekolah elit itu tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lainnya. Begitu miris. Begitulah kalau kekayaan menjadi nomor satu.

"Sungmin, cari tempat duduk yang lain" kata Kim seonsaengnim

Mendengar perintah dari gurunya tersebut malah membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang gurunya ucapkan.

"Tapi Kim seon – "

"Kau bisa duduk dengan Kim Ryeowook, di pojok sana"

Tanpa mau mendengar penolakan yang akan Sungmin katakan, Kim seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku kosong di pojok kelas. Dimana seorang yeoja imut dengan kacamatanya.

Karena Sungmin adalah sosok yang menjunjung rasa hormat, tanpa bisa dia tolak, Sungmin memasukkan buku yang Kyuhyun buang di lantai kedalam tasnya, berjalan pelan menuju tempat kosong di pojok kelasnya.

Semua murid di kelas itu berbisik, membicarakan Sungmin yang tadi berani membentak sosok Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut. Sementara Sungmin, memajukan bibirnya, menggerutu tak jelas setelah mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidah membantah Cho Kyuhyun" bisik teman sebangkunya

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau akan kaget jika tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya" balasnya pelan

"Memangnya dia siapa?"tanya Sungmin lagi

Sebelum Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, suara Kim seonsaengnim yang menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan tugas Hal 32 terdengar. Dengan terpaksa keduanya menghentikan obrolan kecil mereka.

Sungmin yang masih belum terima diperlakukan seperti tadi, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok namja yang duduk dengan angkuh di mejanya. Tempat duduk yang tadi dia tempati.

'_Namja menyebalkan'_

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu, beberapa murid yang sudah menahan lapar sejak pelajaran tadi terpekik senang. Mereka berlarian keluar kelas, tak terkecuali teman baru sekelas Sungmin. Semuanya keluar kecuali dia dan teman duduknya.

"Ah, aku punya bekal. Bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua" ajak Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas

"Anniya, aku di kelas saja" lirih Ryeowook

"Kenapa, nanti keburu bel masuk berbunyi. Kajja"

Sungmin langsung menarik lengan teman sebangkunya itu, mengajaknya berjalan menuju kantin sekolah mereka.

"Oh ya, aku belum mengetahui namamu" kata Sungmin

"Kim Ryeowook imnida, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Ryeowook lirih

"Kita kan teman, kau tidak perlu memanggilku Sungmin-ssi. Panggil saja Sungmin"

"Teman?" tanya Ryeowook

"Ne, kita sekarang teman"

"Kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sekelas, sebangku lagi. Jadi kita teman" ujar Sungmin

Sepanjang koridor menuju kantin, Sungmin habiskan dengan mengobrol dengan teman sebangku tersebut. Ryeowook berbicara sedikit sekali. Begitulah pikir Sungmin, temannya itu hanya menjawab degan singkat sekali.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Aigoo... mereka kejam sekali" pekik Sungmin seraya memasukan sandwitch telur kesukaannya

"Begitulah Sungmin, aku sudah terbiasa" kata Ryeowook

"Tapi itu keterlaluan, hanya karena sebuah pangkat mereka menindas orang? Itu keterlaluan namanya"

"Disini, hal itu sudah biasa Sungmin"

"Apa mereka juga akan meindasku? Aku kan hanya siswi yang bisa bersekolah disini karena beasiswa"

"Molla, tapi...aku harap kau tak mencari masalah pada...Cho Kyuhyun dan fans-nya" kata Ryeowook memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Kyuhyun

"Wae? Wae? Kau membuatku penasaran" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu

Belum juga Ryeowook menjawab, teriakan dan seruan di dalam kantin membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah yeoja-yeoja sekolahnya yang berdiri di pintu masuk kantin.

"Ada apa itu?" tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa

Seruan yeoja-yeoja tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi saat ada 3 namja tampan memasuki kantin tersebut, membuat mata Sungmin menyipit melihat sosok Kyuhyun disana. Diantara puluhan yeoja yang terdengar meneriaki nama namja tak punya sopan santun itu.

"Mwo? Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Sungmin melotot kaget melihat yeoja-yeoja yang mengerubungi 3 namja itu berebut mengelu-elukan nama mereka, bahkan ada yang membawa sebuah kado, berebut memberikannya pada Kyuhyun serta 2 temannya.

"Mereka kurang kerjaan, apa yang mereka sukai dari sosok namja itu?" tanya Sungmin

Sesaat kantin itu berubah sunyi, Sungmin menolehkan kepala menatap sekelilingnya. Semua mata sedang mengarah kepadanya. Ryeowook yang ikut di tatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Memangnya kau siapa berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, tapi kelakuan kalian itu seperti orang bodoh. Menggangguku" balas Sungmin

"Kalian bahkan berteriak heboh karena namja itu, hahaha... kalian itu harus tahu bagaimana sikap namja itu" kata Sungmin menunjuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya

Semua orang yang berada di dalam kantin itu melotot tak percaya, beraninya dia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan, namja-namja yang suka mengatai Kyuhyun tak berani melakukan itu. Mereka masih ingin sekolah dan hidup dengan tenang tentunya.

"YA! Beraninya kau!" bentak yeoja itu tak terima

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, menghampiri kedua yeoja itu, lebih tepatnya menghampiri tempat Sungmin.

Suasana menjadi hening saat melihat Kyuhyun telah berdiri di depan Sungmin, meski terhalang oleh meja kantin disana.

"Kau... kau yeoja tadikan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dan kau adalah namja tadi. Yang membuang bukuku ke lantai" kata Sungmin

"Oh, benar. Kau yeoja itu"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan menaikkan suaranya

"Bukankah dia Lee Sungmin, siswi yang mendapat beasiswa sekolah disini?"

Entah siapa yang mengatakan itu, tapi tiba-tiba saja bisikan terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Bisikan dan juga tatapan tak suka dari seluruh orang d kantin itu.

"Waow... kau hanya siswi ayng beruntung sekolah disini tapi kau beraninya menunjuk seorang Kyuhyun?" kata yeoja yang berseteru dengan Sungmin tadi

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menunjuk dia? Apa ada larangan dan peraturan atas tindakanku tadi?"

Oh, sepertinya Sungmin masih belum terima dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun di kelas tadi. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang kurang mengenakan.

"Ku harap kau lebih berhati-hati" lirih Kyuhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin

Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia kembali menatap sekitar, melihat tatapan seluruh penghuni kantin yang menatap dirinya rendah.

"Hah..." desahnya

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan Sungmin" lirih Ryeowook

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam karena takut di tatap oleh murid lain, akhirnya Ryeowook mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memang aku salah apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Cho Kyuhyun... dia adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini"

Deg

"Dan kau tadi sudah berani berbicara, lebih tepatnya menantang Cho Kyuhyun. Semua murid di sekolah ini tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Mereka tidak berani dengan Cho Kyuhyun, karena... karena itu berakibat fatal pada kehidupan mereka" tambah Ryeowook

Jeder

Seperti terkena sambaran petir di siang hari, tubuh Sungmin membeku di tempatnya. Dia sudah tahu maksud ucapan Ryeowook. Tak perlu di jelaskan lagi.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahukanku? Aiiish..."

Entah kenapa, Sungmin jadi takut sendiri. Ooh,,, dia bukan orang yang tolol dan bodoh, dia sering mendengar kisah seperti ini. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Sekarang dia sudah mengerti kenapa tadi Ryeowook berbicara tentang siapa sosok Cho Kyuhyun padanya di kelas.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di kantin tadi, Sungmin benar-benar mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia duga sebelumnya. Menjadi orang yang harus mendapatkan tatapan kurang menyenangkan dari beberapa murid di sekolahnya. Sepertinya kejadian tadi sudah menyebar kesemua penjuru sekolah rupanya.

Dan tidak cuma itu saja, Sungmin juga mendapatkan beberapa perlakuan kurang mengenakan hari ini. Hari pertama dia memulai sekolahnya di Neul Paran High School.

.

.

.

"Aiish... ban-nya kempes" lirih Sungmin melihat ban sepedanya yang kempes

"Ini pasti kelakuan mereka. Benar-benar..." gerutunya

Dan dengan terpaksa, hari ini Sungmin harus jalan kaki sambil menuntun sepedanya pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang, menampakan bulan sabit di atas langit sana. Gemirisik dedaunan yang tersapu oleh angin membuat suasana sunyi, damai dan begitu menyejukkan.

Sungmin sudah siap di meja makannya, duduk tenang menunggu ibunya selesai memasak makan malam mereka.

"Melamun lagi?" tanya ibunya Sungmin

"Eum, anni umma. Waah,,, nampaknya enak" kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kau itu, apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

"Anni umma, semua baik-baik saja. Sungguh" jawab Sungmin

"Oh ya, kenapa umma sudah pulang? Biasanya umma pulang malam sekali" tanya-nya

"Hari ini umma kurang enak badan, tadi Kepala Lee menyuruh umma pulang"

"Umma sakit?" tanya Sungmin penuh kekuatiran

Sungmin berdiri dan menghampiri kursi ibunya, meletakkan tangannya pada dahi sang ibu untuk mengecek suhu tubuh ibunya.

"Umma hanya lelah, maklum Sungmin. Umma kan sudah tua" katanya sambil terkikik

"Umma harus berhenti kalau lelah, biarkan Sungmin yang menggantikan umma" lirihnya kembali duduk di kursinya

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Kau masih kecil Sungmin, sekolah dan belajarlah"

"Aku sudah besar umma, umurku bahkan sudah 17 tahun. Bagaimana umma menyebutku masih kecil?"

"Sudah, habiskan akan malammu"

Sosok ibu yang begitu Sungmin sayangi itu kembali terkikik melihat Sungmin yang mengerecutkan bibirnya, nampak lucu sekali.

"Umma, bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan umma saja. Aku kira, bekerja menjadi maid tidak sulit" ujar Sungmin

"Sudah, jangan di pikirkan Sungmin. Umma masih kuat"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh umma, selama ini umma selalu melarangku mencari uang. Aku juga kasian melihat umma bekerja dari pagi sampai malam untuk kita. Aku ingin umma istirahat saja. Sekarang aku kan sudah besar" kata Sungmin

"Bekerja dan menghidupimu sudah sewajarnya umma lakukan, sudah sudah, cepat habiskan"

"Kalau umma melarangku, aku tidak mau sekolah"

Mendengar keputusan Sungmin, membuat ibunya kelabakan. Ayolah, Sungmin adalah satu-satunya anak yang dia miliki, yang dia harapkan di dunia ini. Kalau Sungmin sampai berhenti sekolah, mereka mau hidup dengan apa? Kalian mengerti maksudku kan? #plak

"Sungmin, kau tak boleh melakukannya" larang ibunya

"Habis umma sih, aku hanya ingin umma beristirahat dirumah. Sekarang biarkan aku yang mencari uang. Boleh ya umma, boleh ya, ya ya?" pinta Sungmin

Melihat anaknya merengek dengan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes khas milik Sungmin, membuat ibunya tak tega. Dengan pasrah dia mengijinkan Sungmin menggantikannya bekerja sebagai maid di rumah majikannya.

"Nanti umma akan bilang pada Kepala Lee kalau kau besuk datang menggantikan umma"

"Yeaaay...!" seru Sungmin

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu riang. Senyum Sungmin membuatnya hangat, mengingatkannya pada sosok suami yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Uhuk..Uhuk..."

"Tuh kan, umma sebaiknya beristirahat saja mulai hari ini" gerutu Sungmin

"Pokoknya, umma tidak boleh bekerja lagi. Mulai hari ini, Sungmin yang akan bekerja" tambahnya

Mendengar ceramahan dari anaknya sendiri, membuat ibu Sungmin tersenyum manis. Beruntungnya dia memilik anak seperti Sungmin, meski mereka hidup apa adanya, Sungmin tak pernah membencinya. Bahkan Sungmin kecil tak pernah merengek ini itu saat suaminya masih hidup dulu. Sungmin kecil anak yang baik, bahkan sampai saat ini Sungmin masih baik.

"Umma harus makan lalu minum obatnya, Sungmin harus berangkat sekolah dlu umma. Jaga rumah ne? Sungmin sayang umma"

Cup

Cup

Setelah mengecup kedua pipi milik ibunya, Sungmin bergegas pamit untuk pergi kesekolah. Kembali mengendarai sepedanya untuk sampai sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sungmin benar-benar sial. Sepertinya mereka-mereka yang begitu tak suka dengan kejadian kemarin, yang tak suka dengan sikapnya melawan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, telah membalas dendam padanya.

Sungmin harus merelakan seragam sekolahnya basah saat memasuki bilik toilet tadi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, murid-murid yang menjadi fans Cho Kyuhyun menyiram tubuhnya dengan air. Sehingga kini, Sungmin harus berdiri di lapangan untuk mengeringkan seragam sekaligus tubuhnya.

"Aishh,,, mereka keterlaluan sekali" kata Sungmin

Tak sampai disitu saja, mereka juga menulis beberapa kata kasar pada meja Sungmin dan memenuhi loker milik Sungmin dengan sampah, serta kejahilan lainnya. Siapa suruh melawan pangeran Kyuhyun. Begitulah kata fans Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kesialan demi kesialan yang telah fans Kyuhyun siapkan untuk Sungmin tak sampai disana saja, saat pulang sekolah, sepeda yang Sungmin parkir di tempat biasanya menghilang. Dan Sungmin menemukannya berada di sebuah kolam di tengah sekolah.

Menghiraukan tatapan mengejek dari seluruh murid di sekolah itu, Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk ke kolam yang hanya sebatas lututnya. Mengambil sepedanya dan pulang kerumah.

Sementara itu, sosok namja angkuh itu, Cho Kyuhyun, tengah menatap Sungmin yang berusaha mengeluarkan sepedanya seorang diri. Dirinya begitu puas melihat ada murid yang tertindas.

"Kau senang ya dia di kerjai begitu?"

Seseorang datang mengganggu kesenangan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu. Setelah tahu siapa pengganggu itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap Sungmin di bawah sana, dengan seragam yang kembali basah.

"Siapa suruh dia melawanku, dasar gadis miskin" lirihnya, tak lupa mengeluarkan seringai liciknya

.

.

.

Usaha Sungmin tak sia-sia, meski harus kembali bersaha-basah ria, dia berhasil mengeluarkan sepedanya dari tengah kolam. Dirinya kembali menghiraukan bisik-bisik serta tawa menghina dari beberapa murid yang melihat disana.

Dia tak mau ambil pusing. Sekarang dia harus pulang karena ada pekerjaan baru untuknya yang sudah menanti.

.

.

.

"Pekerjaanmu sangat ringan Sungmin, kau hanya perlu membersihkan beberapa barang kotor di rumah ini seperti yang lain, kau juga bisa berganti tugas jika di perlukan nanti. Karena kau masih sekolah, kau bisa kesini tepat setelah kau pulang sekolah" Sungmin mengikuti sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sering ummanya panggil Kepala Lee itu.

Mendengarkan beberapa arahan, perintah dan peraturan selama menjadi maid disana. Sungmin hanya menangguk dan mencermati setiap kata-kata dari kepala Lee. Mencatatnya baik-baik di dalam otaknya.

"Setelah semua pekerjaanmu selesai kau bis pulang, belajar dan tidur. Kami memberi istirahat bagi seluruh maid, termasuk makan siang untuk mereka. Kau sudah paham semuanya?" tanya Kepala Lee

"Ne, saya mengerti kepala Lee"

"Panggil saja ahjumma, aku dekat dengan ibumu"

"Ah ne, gamsahamnida"

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang!"

Mendengar seruan dari luar, seluruh maid langsung berbaris. Tak terkecuali Sungmin sendiri. Dia ikut berbaris rapi menyambut Tuan Muda barunya.

"Aku ingin makan, siapkan" ujar Tuan Muda dari kejauhan

Semua maid disana memberi hormat dengan membungkuk saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu, Sungmin yang melihat semua membungkuk, ikut membungkuk hormat seperti maid yang lainnya. Kyuhyun yang hendak menuju ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Berhenti tepat di depan maid barunya, yang sepertinya Kyuhyun kenal siapa dia.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia maid baru Tuan Muda, ibunya sakit sehingga dia bekerja untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya. Sungmin perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kepala Lee

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Muda, saya Lee Sungmin. Maid baru anda, saya akan bekerja dengan baik. Terima kasih" kata Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun mengerluarkan seringainya setelah mendengar suara dari maid barunya itu. Yah.. Kyuhyun memang kenal dengan sosok itu.

"kepala Lee, aku ingin lee Sungmin menjadi maid pribadiku. Mulai hari ini"

Sungmin langsung mendongak, menatap sosok Tuan Mudanya yang ternyata berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin, kedua matanya membulat penuh setelah tahu siapa sosok Tuan Mudanya.

'_Tamatlah riwayatmu Sungmin...'_

.

.

.

TBC

Yess,,, akhirnya selesai juga ini ff-nya. Gimana? Cocok di lanjut atau enggak nih? Kalau enggak ya udah sih ya... aku tahu ceritanya begitu pasaran dan biasa saja. Hmm... aku harap ada yang baca, nggak muluk-muluk banyak review juga karena saya tahu situasinya seperti apa. Yaah... mari kita hadapi bersama, saling menguatkan dan bertahan sebisanya. Jangan terlalu memaksakan juga. Seperti kata seseorang " Jangan terlalu kuat menggenggam, tapi jangan juga kau lepaskan " . Walaupun nanti yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang aku inginkan, aku bakal tetap jadi Joyer. Setidaknya mereka tetap hidup dalam imajinasiku, dalam hatiku. Karena aku tahu, KyuMin itu terlalu real... kkkk #Delusi

Minta pendapatnya buat yang baca, boleh? Kritik saran saya terima kok, terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hate**

Chapter 2

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rate : T+

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author abal-abal.

Summary : "_Bercerita tentang si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Dengan si manis dan cantik, Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus maid pribadinya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – Winner (Don't Flirt)**_

.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong mansion besar itu, Sungmin tak melepaskan wajah cemberutnya. Memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus kesal.

'_Ini malapetaka, dia pasti tidak akan melepaskanku. Eottohke?'_

Sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Tuan Muda barunya, Sungmin terus saja mengumpat. Sepertinya kesialan akan mennyertai yeoja cantik nan imut itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk..."

Seruan yang berasal dari dalam menyuruh Sungmin untuk memasuki kamar besar milik Kyuhyun – Tuan Muda barunya. Meletakkan nampan itu di meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Trak

"Ya!"

Sungmin sudah berniat membalikkan tubuhnya saat itu, namun suara yang begitu menyebalkan di telinganya membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih memilih buat berdiri di sana, tanpa membalikkan badannya – menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menghormati Tuanmu, begini caramu? Atau kau ingin aku pecat?" kata Kyuhyun

'_Kalau bukan karena ibuku, aku akan memukul kepalanya'_

Fyuuuh...

Setelah menormalkan nafas dan emosinya, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, tersenyum dengan terpaksa kearah Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya – dengan keterpaksaan pula.

"Mianhamnida" kata Sungmin tak rela sebenarnya

"Ulangi lagi, aku ingin tidak ada kesalahan"

Dengan entengnya, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat itu seraya menggerakkan tangannya seperti tengah mengusir orang, tepatnya mengusir Sungmin untuk mengulangi lagi kegiatan tadi, kegiatan melayani Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terkikik senang di dalam hati saat melihat wajah tertekuk milik Sungmin yang baru saja keluar sambil membawa kembali nampannya.

'_Rasakan kau, siapa suruh membantahku. Membantah seorang Cho Kyuhyun'_ batin Kyuhyun bangga

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai semua"

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di senderan kursi belajarnya, menatap dengan senang semua tugas sekolah yang di berikan oleh Yuan Songsaengnim tadi, setelah bergelut selama 2 jam, akhirnya selesai juga.

Sungmin melirik jam di atas meja belajarnya, jam kecil berbentuk buah apel itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tepat. Ooh... punggungnya pegal sekali, begitulah keluh Sungmin.

"Dasar tak berperikemanusiaan, dia kira aku ini robot apa. Menyuruh seenak jidat lebarnya, meyuruhku mengulangi lagi dan lagi. Ugh..." gerutu Sungmin

Tok

Tok

"Sungmin, kau sudah tidur?"

Suara panggilan dari eommanya membuat Sungmin segera beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Membukanya dan mendapatkan ibunya tersenyum membuat kerutan di sekitar atanya terlihat.

"Ada apa eomma? Ini sudah malam, kenapa belum tidur juga?" tanya Sungmin

"Lalu kau sendiri? Ini sudah malam tapi kau belum tidur, bukankah besuk kau harus sekolah?"

"Itu eomma, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolah. Gila saja, baru pertama masuk sekolah, tapi tugasnya sudah bertumpuk" adu Sungmin

"Begitulah kalau di sekolah favorite, tapi bukankah itu bagus? Untuk melatih kemampuan muridnya?" balas ibunya Sungmin, LeeTeuk

"Benar sih eomma, tapi itu terlalu banyak. Hehehe"

Mereka terdiam sesaat, menikmati suasanan malam yang begitu sunyi. Tentu saja, malam semakin larut namun keduanya sama sekali belum tidur.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya leeTeuk seraya mengusap kepala Sungmin

"Hmm... pekerjaannya tak terlalu berat untukku eomma, tapi..."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya, menoleh pada ibunya lalu setelahnya bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Tapi kenapa Sungmin?" tanya LeeTeuk penasaran

"Apa tidak bisa, Tuan Muda itu bersikap baik pada maidnya? Setahuku, dia selalu membentak mereka" kata Sungmin

"Begitulah sifatnya Min, Tuan Muda Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Kau harus terbiasa"

"Apa eomma pernah kena marah darinya?" tanya Sungmin

"Semua maid pernah di marahinya" jawab Leeteuk dengan senyumannya

"Aish,,, bahkan dia berani memarahi eomma-ku. Awas saja namja itu" umpat Sungmin

Sedangkan ibunya hanya tersenyum makin lebar dengan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah emosi dan umpatan anaknya untuk Tuan Mudanya.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat tidur Min. Bukankah kau besuk sekolah?"

"Baik eomma"

Sungmin langsung bergegas menuruti ucapan ibunya, lagi pula malam semakin larut. Dengan sigap, dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya dan dengan sayang, Leeteuk – sang ibu – membantu anaknya menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

Cup

"Mimpi indah sayang"

Setelah mengecup dahi sang anak, Leeteuk berlalu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan mata tertutup. Rupanya, anaknya begitu kelelahan. Melihat gurat lelah yang nampak jelas di wajah ayu anaknya, Leeteuk menjadi sedih.

"Apa sebaiknya eomma mengundurkan diri saja?" lirih Leeteuk pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamar anak semata wayangnya

.

.

.

Pagi itu, di kantin sekolah elit tempat Sungmin bersekolah tengah gempar. Pasalnya, anak pemilik sekolah, yang tak lain adalah pangeran sekolah mereka, tengah berjalan dengan gaya bak model internasional menelusuri koridor menuju kantin.

Tak salah lagi, itu Kyuhyun. Batin Sungmin setelah mendengar pekikan girang dari beberapa teman perempuannya.

Sungmin bahkan menggerutu tak jelas melihat sikap para anak perempuan disana, menyerngit heran saat dirinya melihat salah satu siswi itu menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya.

'_Kurang kerjaan'_ batin Sungmin kembali memakan rotinya

Niatnya, dia ingin menikmati waktu istirahatnya setelah menguras otaknya demi pelajaran matematika yang mencekiknya tadi, tapi sepertinya dia salah memilih tempat. Lagi pula untuk apa Kyuhyun ke kantin.

Tak lama, sosok yang mereka sebut-sebut, yang mereka gilai itu sampai di kantin. Bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya, para namja terkaya yang sekolah di Neul Paran High School.

"Ya! Cepat mengkir!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, melihat semua mata tengah menatapnya sekarang, dengan bisik-bisik yang berdesis dari bibir mereka. Saat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun dan 2 temannya – yang tidak Sungmin ketahui namanya – telah berada di belakangnya, menatapnya seolah menyuruhnya pergi dari bangku itu.

Tanpa mengindahkan usiran itu, Sungmin tetap memakan rotinya dengan tampang cuek, menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh penghuni kantin saat ini. Yeoja yang menyuruh Sungmin pergi, yang tak lain adalah fans Kyuhyun itu bahkan sampai melotot marah.

"Ya! Bukankah sudah ku bilang, pergi sana! Kyuhyun oppa dan teman-temannya ingin duduk disana. Kau tidak dengar ya?" ucap yeoja itu

"..."

"Bukankah itu yeoja yang kemarin, yang menantang Kyuhyun. Heol... anak itu memang mencari masalah"

Mendengar bisikan yang kurang mengenakkan tentang dirinya membuat Sungmin menggeram marah. Dengan kasar, Sungmin mengebrak meja kantin, membuat bisikan yang di tujukan untuknya berhenti. Kantin mejadi senyap seketika.

"Memangnya kenapa, masih ada bangku kosong di kantin ini. Suruh Tuanmu ini menempatinya" kata Sungmin menantang yeoja tadi

Melihat sikap menantang dan keras kepala dari Sungmin, membuat semua orang di kantin itu semakin melotot kaget. Dalam sejarah sekolah tersebut, hanya Sungmin yang menantang Kyuhyun.

Desisan itu terdengar lagi, bahkan membuat kantin ramai karena semuanya membicarakan sikap Sungmin yang begitu berani. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin. Menatapnya dengan senyum miring miliknya.

"Kau sudah berani ya?"

Seketika itu juga, keadaan kantin kembali senyap setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara beratnya. Membuat yeoja yeng ditantang Sungmin tersenyum menang. Rasakan kau. Begitulah isi hati yeoja tersebut.

"Kau berani pada Tuan Mudamu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun

"Kau itu maid yang tidak tahu diri ya? Bukankah sudah aku bilang kemarin, kau harus bersikap lembut dan menghormati Tuan Mudamu ini. Kau lupa?"

"Kau memang perlu mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan"

Sret

Cup

Pekikan kaget dan pelototan mata itu tak bisa di sembunyikan oleh semua orang di dalam kantin tersebut, bahkan Sungmin sendiri-pun melototkan matanya dengan tubuh kaku.

"Kau harus bisa merubah sikapmu pada Tuan Muda-mu Sungmin. Karena kau adalah maid-ku, kau pesuruhku. Ingat?"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin yang mulai ramai dengan lontaran pertanyaan setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang mencium bibir Sungmin.

'_Ciuman pertamaku' _lirih Sungmin dalam hati

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar harus meladeni semua perlakuan kurang mengenakkan setelah insiden pagi tadi, insiden dimana Kyuhyun, pangeran sekolahnya, anak pemilik sekolah itu menciumnya di depan semua orang.

Perlakuan mereka bahkan tak main-main, setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantin tadi, Sungmin di seret sekumpulan yeoja yang menamainya 'Sparkyu' – fans Kyuhyun – menuju toilet terdekat, menyiram tubuh Sungmin dengan air sampai-sampai membuat seragam Sungmin basah.

"Kau cari masalah ya? Beraninya menggoda pangeran kami"

Sungmin hanya terdiam seraya mengaduh saat mereka mengeroyoknya, dia hanya bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya meski hal itu tak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Setelah meluapkan emosi beberapa yeoja itu meninggalkan Sungmin terduduk di lantai toilet dengan keadaan mengenaskan, rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang basah. Bahkan tak ada satu orang pun yang menolongnya walau tak jarang ada murid yang masuk untuk menggunakan toilet tersebut.

"Gwanchana?"

Sebuah suara yang kecil membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan Ryeowook- teman barunya – yang menghampirinya dengan wajah kuatir. Ryeowook membantu Sungmin berdiri, dan menuntunnya menuju taman sekolah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dan para fansnya, bukankah sudah aku peringati" kata Ryeowook

Yeoja mungil dengan kaca mata itu meringis melihat keadaan temannya itu, Sungmin tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran kalau keadaannya seperti ini.

"Apa kau membawa baju olah raga? Kau bisa memakainya"

"Wookie..." panggil Sungmin lirih

"Ne?"

"Dia benar-benar kurang ajar..." desis Sungmin

"Tidak. Jangan lakukan apapun, kau bisa – ya! Sungmin! Sungmin!"

Mengiharaukan panggilan yang Ryeowook tujukan untuknya, Sungmin melangkan kakinya menuju kelas – kelas Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya – tempat para penguasa sekolah itu berlajar. Kelas Khusus untuk Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"Haissh... kau benarr-benar dalam masalah Sungmin"

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae kalau update-nya lama, lagi nyari feel dan ide nih. Tiba-tiba idenya ngilang gitu aja, maklum...udah lama nggak nulis FF. Hehe... terima kasih buat semua yang udah review, saya janji kok FF ini bakal tetep saya lanjutin sampe tamat. Tenang aja ya... Review kalian begitu membantu saja buat semang lagi dan lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Maaf juga buat typo yang berceceran

Maukah kalian me-review buat chapter ini?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hate**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rate : T+

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author abal-abal.

Summary : "_Bercerita tentang si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Dengan si manis dan cantik, Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus maid pribadinya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – After School (Play Ur Love)**_

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sungmin begitu terburu-buru, melewati semua kelas menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang di khususkan untuk para 'Terpilih' . Begitulah yang Sungmin dengar dari beberapa murid. Kelas yang hanya di gunakan untuk para penguasa di sekolah itu, termasuk Kyuhyun.

Memang bukan tanpa alasan, Kyuhyun memang penguasa di sekolah itu bukan? Anak pemilik sekolah dan dia berhak melakukan sesuatu sesuka hati, termasuk meminta ayahnya untuk menempatkannya pada sebuah ruangan khusus bersaa kedua temannya.

Brak

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh kearah suara, dimana disana, ada seorang yeoja dengan pakaian basah dan rambut yang kusut. Berdiri mengatur nafasnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah masuk kelas. Dimana kelasmu?"

Seorang guru pengajar di sana, yag di tugaskan untuk mengajar Kyuhyun dan kedua temannya bertanya dengan dahi bertaut. Bahkan Yesung dan Siwon, teman Kyuhyun memandang shock keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan dia" kata Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang di kursinya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat" ucap Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

"Aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu"

Sungmin menghirup oksigen sebelum mengeluarkan semuanya, semua yang telah dia rangkai sepanjang koridor menuju ruangan itu. Semua pelecehan dan kelakuan kurang baik yang telah Kyuhyun serta penggemar kepadanya.

"Aku memang hanya maid, hanya pesuruh, tapi...kau tak berhak melecehkanku di depan semua orang"

Dada Sungmin sesak saat mengatakan itu, tidak! Jangan keluar air mata bodoh. Begitulah umpat Sungmin.

"Kau dan semua murid di sekolah ini sama saja, semua penindas kaum yang kalian anggap rendah. Kalau kau menghinaku sebagai maid, aku terima. Tapi...tapi... kau melecehkanku" kata Sungmin dengan suara lirih

"Agashi... kau..."

Yesung yang ingin membenarkan ucapan Sungmin menjadi ciut saat melihat air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi pucat Sungmin. Mengaliri wajah yang Yesung perhatikan nampak pucat.

'_Apa dia sakit?_' batin Yesung

Grek

Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya, berdiri dan menghadap kearah Sungmin yang bergitu mungil saat berdiri di depannya. Melihat suasana yang begitu 'membahayakan' menurut Lee Seongsaenim – guru pengejar – yang berada di depan sana, dia bergerak mencoba melerai keduanya.

"Kau diam saja disana, ini bukan urusanmu" kata Kyuhyun membuat langkah Lee Seongsaenim terhenti, begitulah sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... dia gurumu"

Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Yesung mencoba memperingati Kyuhyun untuk berlaku sopan kepada gurunya sendiri. Diantara ketiga namja keren itu, yang sering murid yeoja panggil pangeran sekolah, Siwon-lah yang memiliki sikap pendiam.

Walau begitu, dia-lah yang paling peduli dan suka menolong murid lain. Tapi semua itu hanya angin lalu jika sudah Kyuhyun lawannya.

Selama ayahnya tidak berada di sekolah – Seoul lebuh tepatnya, Kyuhyun mengatur segalanya. Dia bagaikan kepala yang harus di patuhi semua larangan dan perintahnya. Bahkan dia membantah setiap Wakil Kepala sekolah memberi petuah padanya.

Semua ucapan Kyuhyun mutlak harus di ikuti. Karena dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu pembangkang, seharusnya kau sedikit mendengarkan kata mereka"

Oooh Kyuhyun, bukankah kau sama saja dengan Sungmin? Pembangkang dan tidak menuruti perkataan orang?

"Kau perlu di beri pelajaran agar kau jera, begitulah yang ku lakukan jika ada tikus, ah ani. Kelinci pembangkang sepertimu" kata Kyuhyun

"Jadi kau melecehkan semua orang yang membangkang kepadamu? Yang tidak menuruti semua perkataanmu? Termasuk namja dan orang yang tak kau kenal?" seru Sungmin

Sungmin mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya walau bukan itu yang ingin dia ucapkan, semua sudah hilang kalau dia ikut emosi juga. Sambil menahan amarah untuk tidak menampar wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan bekas jerawat itu, Sungmin menahan denyutan di kepalanya.

'_Jangan sekarang..._' lirih Sungmin di dalam hati

Mendengar ucapan tersebut membuat emosi Kyuhyun tersulut, sebelumnya dia sudah mencoba menahannya tadi. Menahan gejolak emosi saat dia tanpa sadar mengecup bibir Sungmin di kantin.

"Kau – "

Grep

Belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh mungil Sungmin segera dia raih sebelum membentur lantai. Kyuhyun menyerngit bingung melihat tubuh Sungmin yang limbung dalam pelukannya.

"Ommo!"

Lee Seongsaenim memekik kaget, sementara Yesung dan Siwon berdiri dari duduknya melihat yeoja itu – Sungmin – pingsan. Tanpa menunggu di perintah, Kyuhyun segera menggendong tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sana, memperhatikan wajah pucat Sungmin yang tertidur di ranjang UKS sekolah. Begitu damai dan nyenyaknya tidur Sungmin.

'_Sepertinya anemianya kambuh, tidak perlu kuatir'_

Itulah yang di katakan oleh petugas UKS yang sempat memeriksa Sungmin tadi, Kyuhyun begitu kuatir sampe berteriak di sepanjang koridor sekolah tanpa bisa dia tahan. Bahkan dia mendobrak pintu UKS dengan keras. Itu semua dia lakukannya tanpa sadar, semuanya spontan. Termasuk kejadian di kantin tadi.

'_Apa perlakuanku begitu keterlaluan'_ batin Kyuhyun

"Eungh..."

Lenguhan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar, dia segera bergerak dari sofa tunggu di pojok ruangan tersebut. Melangkahkan kakinya dan terduduk di kursi yang ada disebelah ranjang tempat Sungmin tertidur.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, kedua kelopak mata indah Sungmin yang mengerjap pelan sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan disana, didalam mata bulat yang bening itu Kyuhyun dapat melihat kebingungan yang melanda Sungmin.

"Kau ada di UKS sekarang"

Sret

Mendengar suara yang dia kenal, membuat Sungmin waspada. Dia segera menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang sambil menatap kearahnya.

"Akh.."

"Kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu, tubuhmu masih lemah. Anemia mu kambuh" kata Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berbaring lagi

Sunyi dan begitu terlihat canggung karena keduanya memilih untuk terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Sungmin dengan lirihnya

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, aku menolongmu karena aku tidak mau ada mayat di ruangan pribadiku"

'_Dasar bibir bodoh'_

"Kau pikir aku mati"

Menghiraukan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut pelan, Sungmin menciba bangun dari ranjang tersebut, menyingkirkan selimut dan menurunkan kakinya. Tapi sebuah lengan membauatnya terhenti.

Itu lengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bisa melihat lengan kekar nan pucat itu mencengkeram bahunya dengan lembut, menahannya untuk tidak bangun dari ranjang itu.

"Kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu, tubuhmu masih lemah. Sekarang kau makan dan akan aku antarkan kau pulang"

"Apa kepalamu terbentur?" tanya Sungmin

"Mwo?"

"Apa kau hanya ingin menjahiliku lagi? Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah berbalik memberi pertanyaan kepada Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang masih pucat itu menyerngit tidak suka.

"Kau mendadak baik dan itu pasti ada sesuatu"

"Pikiranmu begitu menggelikan. Sudah sekarang kau harus makan bubur itu dan ku antar kau pulang" ucap Kyuhyun final

"Aku Ti – "

"Kau mau ku beri pelajaran lagi?"

Sungmin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat wajah Kyuhyun yang bergerak mendekat, kedua mata elang itu menatapnya dengan intens seakan mengatakan bahwa kalimatnya tadi tidak boleh di tolaknya.

Dengan gerakan yang pelan, Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya. Menerima tawaran Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti perintah di telinganya.

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum puas saat Sungmin menurutinya kali ini tanpa ada adu mulut dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan untuk Sungmin, setelah tadi melewati pertengkaran kecil di ruang kelas khusus milik Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali beradu mulut saat Kyuhyun memaksa mengantar Sungmin pulang.

'Kau adalah maid-ku, sudah sewajarnya aku menolong maid-ku yang sedang sakit sepertimu'

Begitulah alasan Kyuhyun saat mengantar Sungmin tadi, dan dengan terpaksa Sungmin menerimanya. Sepanjang perjalanan dari UKS keluar sekolah, semua murid yang berpapasan dengan KyuMin menatap mereka tak percaya.

Kyuhyun jarang melakukan itu, membantu murid ataupun maidnya sendiri yang sedang sakit. Ini pertama kali untuk Kyuhyun. Membantu Sungmin berjalan dengan memegang pinggang yeoja tersebut di bawah tatapan tak percaya dan shock dari semua murid disana.

Dia juga harus membolos untuk 2 mata pelajaran akhir.

Dan sesampainya dia di rumah, Sungmin harus menerima beberapa pertanyaan dari ibunya –Leeteuk – yang melihat dirinya diantar Tuan Muda mereka pulang kerumah.

"Sungmin, kau sedang sakit kan? Umma tak ingin kau pingsan lagi dan menyusahkan Tuan Muda Cho" ibunya, yang begitu Sungmin sayangi itu mencoba memelas agar anaknya itu tidak berangkat bekerja. Dimana lagi kalau bukan bekerja di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah baikan umma, percayalah. Tadi hanya sedikit pusing"

Leeteuk hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, sifat keras kepala anaknya benar-benar mirip dengan sosok mendiang suaminya.

"Aku berangkat, umma beristirahatlah" kata Sungmin sebelum keluar dari rumahnya

.

.

.

"Sial, aku harus naik taksi kalau begini. Sepedaku tertinggal di sekolah gara-agar Cho itu" umpat Sungmin sebelum menjulurkan lengannya menghentikan sebuah taksi

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk bermalas-malasan diatas ranjangnya, memikirkan semua sikapnya yang telah dia lakukan hari ini. Yang membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kenapa juga aku menciumnya, ugh...bodoh!" kata Kyuhyun

Pip

Pip

Kyuhyun segera menyambar ponselnya, melihat siapa yang menelpon membuat dengusan keluar dari sosok tampan itu.

"Hm?"

'_Kyu, kau membuat berita heboh lagi ya?_' suara di seberang langsung menyerang Kyuhyun tanpa ba-bi-bu

"Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

'_Murid-murid lain, ah tidak. Para penggemarmu, mereka marah saat melihatmu tadi mengantarkan Sungmin. Oh,, lihat! Mereka membakar sepeda milik Sungmin'_ Yesung – yang menelpon Kyuhyun – memekik dengan kerasnya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun mendengar suara Hyung-nya dengan tanpa minat, lebih memilih terdiam dengan Yesung yang tetap memekik dengan kejadian yang dia lihat.

'Kenapa kau tak kembali ke sekolah, penggemarmu mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan aku mendapatkan informasi kalau mereka akan membuat perhitungan pada Sungmin'

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun segera terduduk dengan tegak di ranjangnya.

"Mwo? Mereka itu ke– "

Ceklek

Kyuhyun melongok kearah pintu dan menemukan Sungmin yang masuk kekamarnya, membawa nampan berisi jus jeruk dan cemilan untuknya.

"Kenapa kau masuk kerja?" tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan ponselnya – telpon dari Yesung.

"Itu sudah kewajibanku bukan? Aku adalah MAIDMU" kata Sungmin menekan kata MAID tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

Setelah meletakan nampannya, Sungmin memilih membersihkan kamar Tuan Mudaya. Iya, dia tidak akan mencari masalah pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia akan bekerja dengan baik untuk menjadi maid-nya.

Kyuhyun memilih diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang begitu giat membersihkan kamarnya yang nampak seperti kapal pecah itu. Banyak alat elektronik yang belum dia matikan dan beberapa buku tergeletak di atas meja.

Deg

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya, apa memandang Sungmin membuatnya sakit jantung? Batin Kyuhyun meraba dadanya.

.

.

.

Hari baru telah datang, menyambut siapa saja untuk melakukan aktiftas seperti biasanya sesuai jadwal. Tak terkecuali Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Tin Tin

Sungmin menyerngit bingung saat mendengar klakson mobil yang terperkir di depan rumahnya, seingatnya dia tidak punya teman kaya dengan mobil. Temannya hanya Ryeowook di sekolah.

"Aku seperti mengenal mobil itu..."

Sungmin mencoba memutar ingatannya kembali, mobil itu begitu familiar untuknya. dia sudah pernah melihat sebelumnya, iya.. itu.. itu...

"Itu mobil Kyuhyun!" Sungmin

.

.

.

TBC

Haloooo... Balik lagi dengan chapter baru "LOVE HATE" epep saya yang abal ini. Hehe... saya ingin mengatakan untuk semua yang sudah review di semua epep yang saya share di sini, entah itu berupa semangat ataupun bash. Saya menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Heheh... Maaf nggak bisa nyebutin nama kalian satu-satu, mungkin di lain waktu ya? Maaf sekali lagi kalau masih banyak typo, saya memang ratunya typo.

Kemarin ada yang tanya soal kelas Kyuhyun ya, hmm... buat next chap ada penjelasannya kok. Itu bukannya saya salah tulis... hihi...

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya, review kalian sangat membantu. Oh iya, buat FF Making Love mungkin besuk bakal update kalau nggak ada halangan. Nggak nyangka epep yang itu banyak yang suka...

Akhir kata, Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya

#Bow

#KecupReadersSatu-Satu


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Hate**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rate : T+

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author abal-abal.

Summary : "_Bercerita tentang si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Dengan si manis dan cantik, Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus maid pribadinya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?_"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

_**Now playing – 2NE1 (Happy)**_

SAYA CUMA INGIN MEMPERINGATI, JIKA TIDAK SUKA, BINGUNG DENGAN ALURNYA, DAN TULISAN SAYA. SILAHKAN OUT! JANGAN MEMBACA ATAUPUN MAMPIR. SAYA TIDAK PERNAH MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA KARYA SAYA, TERIMA KASIH DAN MAAF.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang Sungmin duga sebelumnya, mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya itu adalah mobil milik Tuan Mudanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun? Setelah memakirkan mobil mewahnya tersebut, Kyuhyun segera turun dengan pintu yang di bukakan oleh sang supir pribadinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Melihat bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun, Sungmin dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Berniat mencegah ibunya agar tidak membuka pintu tersebut. Namun, nampaknya hal itu tidak bisa di lakukannya, karena Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya. Di dalam rumahnya.

"Jeongsonghamnida Tuan Muda, apa ada keperluan penting sehingga Tuan Muda kemari?" Ujar Leeteuk setelah membungkuk hormat pada Kyhuyun

Ibu Sungmin masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun di rumahnya, apalagi di pagi hari seperti ini. Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ayolah, bahkan Sungmin juga terkejut dengan Kyuhyun yang datang tanpa di undang itu.

'_Untuk apa namja itu kemari' _batin Sungmin was-was

Dengan sopan, Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk walau nada suara namja itu masih dingin dan kaku.

"Saya ingin mengajak Sungmin berangkat bersama, apa boleh?"

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, yang biasanya mulut itu selalu berkata kasar dan seenaknya sendiri. Dan apa-apaan itu? Mengajaknya berangkat bersama? Apa kepala Tuan Muda-nya telah terkena sesuatu sehingga membuatnya geser begitu?

Masih pada masa terkejutnya, Sungmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menyeretnya menuju mobil mewah miliknya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Sungmin berteriak setelah sadar dari keterjutannya tadi, menyentak tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengannya dengan kasar.

"Masuk! Ibumu sudah mengijikannya tadi"

Kyuhyun berbohong. Bahkan Leeteuk hanya bisa mematung karena ucapannya tadi, memandang tak percaya bahwa Tuan Mudanya menyeret anaknya keluar dari rumah.

"Kapan umma berkata begitu?"

"Sudah ku bilang masuk, hari ini kau berangkat sekolah denganku"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Sungmin menolaknya, menolak ajakan berangkat bersama yang Kyuhyun diluar sana, semua yeoja yang tahu dan kenal Kyuhyun selalu mengharapkan bisa berangkat dan se-mobil dengan namja tampan itu.

"Memangnya kau mau kesekolah naik apa? Sepeda? Bahkan sepedamu sudah tidak ada"

Sungmin memilik diam, benar juga. Batinnya membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, sepedanya dia tinggal di sekolah. Haah... Sungmin memiliki firasat buruk tentang sepeda miliknya itu, pasti sudah tak berbentuk.

"Bus? Belum tentu juga kau bisa masuk sekolah tepat waktu. Atau... kau mau naik taksi seperti kemarin?"

'_Dia tahu'_

Sungmin mendelik tak percaya, Kyuhyun tahu dirinya naik taksi kemarin? Namja ini sepertinya menyewa mata-mata untuk melihat apa yang Sungmin perbuat. Dia harus hati-hati.

"Aku tidak menyewa mata-mata seperti apa yang kau fikirkan itu. Sudahlah.. cepat masuk. Kita hampir terlambat"

"Lebih baik aku naik taksi kesekolah daripada naik mobilmu itu!" pekik Sungmin masih menolak ajakan Kyuhyun

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Yeoja ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau bisa menghabiskan banyak uang jika naik taksi. Pekerjaanmu hanya sebagai maid, bahkan ibumu sudah tidak bekerja bukan? Seharusnya kau menghemat uangmu" kata Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Tahu apa kau tentang uangku? Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang begitu?"

"Sungmin..."

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Sungmin lantas menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sang ibu yang berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya.

"Sudahlah, berangkat saja dengan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun" kata Leeteuk

"Tapi umma, aku.. aku tidak mau"

"Ini bisa menyangkut pekerjaanmu"

Kata-kata yang ibu Sungmin katakan membuatnya terdiam lama, dia tahu maksud ibunya tadi. Jelas saja, setiap maid yang membangkang dan tidak menuruti perintah Tuannya akan berakibat fatal bagi pekerjaannya.

Dengan terpaksa dia menerima ajakan Kyuhyun, menganggukan kepalanya dengan tidak bersemangat.

.

.

.

'_Aku sudah tahu, pasti jadinya akan seperti ini'_

Sekolah elit nan mewah itu tiba-tiba geger dengan kedatangan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun pagi itu, mereka berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun. Ini langka dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Semua murid membicarakan sosok Sungmin di sepanjang lorong dan tempat saat melihat Sungmin berjalan bersama Kyuhyun menuju kelas mereka. Astaga, yeoja-yeoja disana belum pernah berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Pangeran sekolah mereka dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Astaga... Lihat dia! Dasar penjilat. Bukankah dia membenci Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa dia berjalan bersama Kyuhyun hari ini"

"Dia hanya maid, bukankah seharusnya dia membawakan tas Kyuhyun. Atau kalau perlu dia menggendong Kyuhyun masuk ke kelasnya"

Oke.

Kalimat terakhir yang tidak sengaja mampir di telinganya itu sungguh keterlaluan sekali, apa semua maid harus menggendong tuan mudanya untuk sampai ke kelas mereka? Pemikiran macam apa itu.

Sungmin mendengus tidak suka, dengan wajah yang masam dan tertekuk semenjak Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk berangkat bersama di tambah ocehan dan komentar tak sedap tentang dirinya hari ini membuat Sungmin ingin berteriak kencang.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bibir Sungmin bergerak-gerak lucu. Entah merapalkan apa.

"Sudah! Pergi ke kelasmu sana!"

Dengan sadisnya, Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah Tuan Mudanya sendiri. Namun, bukannya menuruti kata-kata Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah masuk ke kelasnya – kelas reguler – dimana Sungmin juga berada di kelas tersebut.

"Hari ini aku disini"

"Bukankah kau punya kelas yang enak, eksklusif" ucap Sungmin

Semua mata yang berada di kelas itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan mereka seolah tontonan drama. Dan bisikan itu kembali terdengar saat Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa bedanya? Ini sekolahku, tidak ada yang bisa melarangnya. Kau mengerti? Sekarang duduk!"

'Dasar, pemaksa! Namja sombong! Jelek! Jerawatan!' dumal Sungmin didalam hati

"Dan jangan membicarakanku, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Selanjutnya, Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti kata-kata Kyuhyun – lagi – dengan berlagak galak, Sungmin terduduk di bangkunya. Untung saja, bangkunya tidak bersebelahan dengan namja sok itu.

.

.

.

"HUAAAH! Dasar namja tidak tahu diri! Dia pikir dia siapa?!"

"Sungmin... sudah jangan begitu, nanti kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

Ryeowook yang saat itu menemani Sungmin yang katanya, ingin melepaskan stress-nya itu, di belakang sekolah. Ada sebuah taman yang jarang di kunjungi oleh murid lain, sehingga Sungmin memilih tempat itu untuk berteriak sekencangnya, walau hanya pekikan tidak jelas yang keluar.

Bruk

"Kau tahu Wookie, aku menyesal" keluh Sungmin mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Ryeowook, yang sedari tadi duduk di bangku tersebut

"Kan sudah aku bilang, jangan mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook seraya memakan roti isinya

"Tapi... aiish... aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Aku harus berjuang" kata Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara

"Kau pikir, siapa yang jadi lawanmu? Dia Cho Kyuhyun, anak pemilik sekolah, pengeran sekolah ini dan juga Tuan Mudamu"

Seketika itu juga, semangat Sungmin luntur setelah mendengar kalimat Ryeowook. Benar, lawannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu sudah menang dari awal.

"Tapi aku yakin, kalau kau mau menuruti Kyuhyun. Dia akan berbaik hati padamu. Mungkin"

"Berdekatan dengannya saja membuatku muak, dia begitu menyebalkan Wookie"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau sudah berurusan dengannya. Tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja" ujar Ryeowook memakan potongan terakhir roti isi miliknya

"Sudah, aku mau kekantin sebentar. Aku haus" tambahnya seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan taman tersebut, meninggalkan Sungmin terduduk sendiri di sebuah bangku taman itu

Suasana menjadi sepi saat Ryeowook meninggalkannya, dan yang Sungmin lakukan hanya terduduk sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah jebakan menunggunya.

1

2

3

Crash

"Huwaaaaa!"

Sudah terlambat, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup karena air yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atas. Apa lagi ini? Batin Sungmin seraya mengibaskan rok miliknya yang basah.

"Aiishh... siapa yang melakukannya?"

Dia hanya sendiri, tidak ada orang lain di taman belakang itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa air itu, dia...dia tak menyadarinya.

Dengan jengkel, Sungmin melangkah dari taman tersebut, bermaksud untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju olah raga miliknya di toilet. Untung dia membawanya hari ini.

"Awas!"

Grep

Bruk

Sungmin masih tak menyadari apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu dia sudah berada dalam dekapan seorang namja, dan mereka sudah terguling ke tanah saat itu.

"Gwanchana?"

Itu suara Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dan wajah tampan Kyuhyun sudah berada tepat di atasnya. Jadi namja yang mendekapnya itu Kyuhyun?

Dengan masih terdiam, Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin bangun, melihat keadaan yeoja tersebut yang tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja menurutnya. Ada goresan di lengan Sungmin, meski tak seberapa tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun meringis melihatnya.

"Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun memandang sebuah pot bunga yang sudah tak berbentuk, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Berani-beraninya mereka...

"Ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeret yeoja dengan seragam basah itu menuju sebuah tempat.

Brak

"Tuan Kyuhyun..."

"Minggir!"

Kyuhyun segera menyaut sebuah microphone yang biasa di gunakan untuk menyampaikan pengumuman di sekolah tersebut, menarik nafasnya sebentar sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisa membuat sekolah gempar.

"Ekhem... ini Cho Kyuhyun"

Suara Kyuhyun berkumandang di seluruh sekolah, setiap murid dan guru yang beraktifitas langsung menghentikan saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Sang putra pemilik sekolah.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, jadi pasang telinga kalian baik-baik. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, hari ini siapapun yang mengganggu Lee Sungmin. Akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku. Karena mulai hari ini, Lee Sungmin resmi menjadi kekasihku"

.

.

.

TBC

Mian kalau telat update, ini saya bawakan chapter selanjutnya... karena hujan terus di daerahku, disertai angin dan petir jadi nggak bisa tiap hari buka laptop. Saya harap kalian menyukai chapter ini.

Terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih saran dan memperbaiki tulisan serta tulisan saya. Buat typo yang bertebaran saya minta maaf, itu kesalahan karena terkadang terlewat waktu ngeceknya. Dan buat yang tidak suka epep ini, saya himbaukan untuk tidak membaca. Saya tahu cerita saya masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini, dari pada anda merusuh dan mengacak-ngacak epep ini lebih baik anda pergi. Terima kasih sudah mampir sebelumnya...

Bersediakan kalian review? Terima kasih...


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Hate**

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (Y)

Genre : Romance, Little Angst

Rate : T+

Warning : GS! Bagi yang tidak suka GS, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author abal-abal.

Summary : "Bercerita tentang si tampan, Cho Kyuhyun. Pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul. Dengan si manis dan cantik, Lee Sungmin. Teman sekelas sekaligus maid pribadinya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya?"

Don't bash, don't like, don't read.

Jika kalian tidak suka FF KyuMin GS

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah nampak sunyi setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dan Sungmin sendiri masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, bahkan dia masih terdiam untuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

Semua staff sekolah yang berada di ruang audiotorium itu hanya menatap tak percaya sosok Kyuhyun. Apa lagi yang di lakukan oleh anak pemilik sekolah tersebut?

"Ya! Kau gila eoh?"

Rupanya Sungmin sudah tersadar dari aksi memroses ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia memekik keras dan memelototi Kyuhyun atas apa yang namja itu lakukan. Dasar!

"Memangnya kenapa?" Dengan tanpa dosa, Kyuhyun berbalik menanyakan permasalahan pada Sungmin

"Kau sudah keterlaluan! Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku sadar dengan ucapanku, memangnya ada masalah?"

"YA! KAU!"

Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun karena namja itu sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Cih! Mereka telah berpacaran sekarang? Makan apa Kyuhyun pagi ini sampai dia ngelindur mengucapkannya.

"Apa kalian sadar bahwa Microphone-nya masih menyala" sela seorang staff

Kyuhyun berpura-pura terkejut dengan itu lalu setelahnya hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanpa dosa sedangkan Sungmin bersungut-sungut tak jelas.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku" kata Kyuhyun final

Dan bisa Sungmin tebak bagaimana nanti nasibnya setelah kejadian mengejutkan ini, semua fans Kyuhyun akan memeranginya bak virus.

_'Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu juga Sungmin. Dan aku akan menemukan siapa orang tersebut' _

.

.

.

Hari berlangsung cukup lambat menurut Sungmin, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan teman sekelasnya yang cukup tajam dari semua murid yeoja, Sungmin mengikuti mata pelajaran dengan pakaian olah raganya.

Gara-gara salah satu fans Kyuhyun yang entah siapa kali ini, Sungmin harus memakai baju olah raga yang dia simpan di lokernya. Mengikhlaskan seragam sekolah miliknya hari ini harus basah.

"Ssst... Sungmin"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan dari Ryeowook yang duduk di sebalahnya. Mendapati yeoja berkacamata tersebut menatap nya dengan semua peryanyaan yang pastinya tersimpan di kepala Ryeowook.

"Hmm..." Dehem Sungmin

"Kau... eum... bagaimana mengatakannnya ya. Maksudku... apa yang tadi itu benar?"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan menghembusnya dengan pelan, kalau saja Park Seongsanim tidak ada di depan sana menerangkan pelajatan fisika yang paling Sungmin benci, dia pasti sudah berteriak lantang pada Ryeowook.

Menjelaskan yang sebenarnya sekali lagi pada temannya itu. Astaga... Ryeowook bahkan sudah bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya tentang itu. Setelah dia menggeram tak suka pada Kyuhyun saat mereka masih di ruang audiotorium tadi, Sungmin langsung keluar sebelum emosinya membuatnya harus menendang Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Bukankah sudah ku jelaskan tadi Wookie?" Sungmin mendesis pelan

Ryeowook melihat ke arah depan, memastikan Seongsanimnya tak melihat aktifitasnya, mengobrol saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Bisa-bisa dia harus berdiri di luar kelas sampai pelajaran tersebut selesai.

"Aku masih tak percaya Min"

"Tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Percayalah, itu tidak benar. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin

"Jangan-jangan memang benar apa yang selama ini beredar. Bahwa kau dan Kyuhyun..."

Ryeowook menjeda kalimatnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya, menatap wakah Sungmin yang mulai menampakkan rasa keinginan tahuan yang besar.

"Apa Wookie.. ada berita apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Sungmin memekik keras. Membuat sang guru yang sedari tadi menjelaskan beberapa rumus fisika didepan menatap keduanya.

"Kalau kalian tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran saya bisa berdiri di luar"

"Mianhae Seongsanim"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf pada sang guru. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berguna karena Park Seongsanim menyuruh mereka keluar dan berdiri di depan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Ugh.. Sungmin merasa ini adalah hari sialnya.

.

.

.

Kring Kring Kring

Bel pulang mulai berdering keras, membuat para murid bersorak bahagia dalam hati. Semuanya mulai membenahi buku dan peralatan sekolah masing-masing, memasukannya kedalam tas dan berdesak-desakan untuk keluar terlebih dahulu.

Dan hal tersebut juga tengah Sungmin lakukan, dengan tanpa tenaga dia memasukan semua barang miliknya ke dalam tas.

"Dasar penjilat"

"Tidak tahu malu rupanya"

"Dia melakukan itu agar dia terhindar dari kita, syukurlah sepedahnya sudah kita bakar. Lain kali kita bakar saja orangnya"

Sungmin mendengar semuanya, ejekan dan juga ancaman yang keluar dari mulut penggosip teman-temannya.

'_Apa mereka bilang tadi. Sepeda... Sepadaku!" _

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan sepeda miliku"

Ryeowook yang saat itu baru saja kembali dari ruang guru membawa semua buku tugas teman sekelasnya terdiam di pintu masuk. Menatap takut pada segerombolan fans Kyuhyun dan Sungmin didalam sana.

"_Aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun "_

Begitu pemikiran tersebut melintas di otaknya, dia langsung berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong kelas untuk sampai di sebuah ruangan yang di khususkan untuk para 'Penguasa'.

Sementara itu Sungmin di sana, didalam kelasnya dengan beberapa siswi yang mengatasnamakan sebagai fans Kyuhyun. Semua fans Kyuhyun menatap marah padanya.

"Aku bilang dimana sepedaku"

"Ya! Seharusnya kau tahu posisimu itu. Ku dengar kau hanya murid yang mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga kau bisa bersekolah di sini dan juga... kau hanya seorang maid. Cih... beraninya sampah ini mendekati pangeran kita. Jangan harap!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah untuk itu"

Semua fans Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Masih berani juga gadis itu melawan.

"Kau sama dengan sepeda rongsokanmu itu. Yang lebih baik di hancurkan sebelum mengotori sekolah ini"

"Sudah, kita basmi saja dia"

Sungmin sudah siap menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangkan- lagi -yang akan fans Kyuhyun lakukan sebentar lagi. Mana bisa dia melawan dengan jumlah mereka yang lumayan banyak itu. Walaupun Sungmin menguasai ilmu bela diri, tak mungkin dia mengeluarkannya untuk melawan murid perempuan.

"Berani kalian menyentuhnya, kalian semua akan aku keluarkan dari sekolah ini"

"Kyuhyun oppa..."

Kalimat dingin itu membuat murid yang akan menyerang Sungmin menjadi terdiam kaku setelah melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di pintu kelas. Bersandar dengan 2 sahabat karibnya, Yesung dan Siwon serta seorang yeoja berkacamata belakang sana.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingati tadi"

"Beraninya kalian mengganggu kekasihku"

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menghampiri Sungmin yang menatapnya bengis lalu tanpa dosa namja itu merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"Pergi atau kalian semua menyesal"

Semua siswi yang berada disana langsung membubarkan diri, meninggalkan kelas Sungmin dengan rasa malu setelah mendapat ancaman dari 'Pangeran' mereka.

Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah segan-segan mengeluarkan kalimat dingin dan penuh ancaman sekalipun itu pada yeoja.

"Lepaskan!"

Melihat sudah tidak ada fans brutal Kyuhyun, Sungmin melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun. Menyambar tasnya dan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kejar dia"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu di balik kalimat Yesung barusan, tapi langkah kakinya sudah menampaki lorong menyusul Sungmin yang berlari di depan sana.

"Terima kasih"

Blush

Ryeowook bersemu setelah Yesung mengucapkan 2 kata pendek itu dengan pelan sebelum dia dan Siwon berjalan pergi. Bermaksud menyusul Kyuhyun.

Dengan rasa panas pada wajahnya, Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap punggung salah satu dari dua sahabat Kyuhyun tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sungmin! Berhenti!""

Kyuhyun berlari lebih kencang lalu menangkap lengan Sungmin, menghentikan langkah cepat yeoja tersebut. Membuat Sungmin harus pasrah dan berheni berlari lagi.

"Lepaskan! Kau selalu membuatku sial. Karenamu mereka melakukannya padaku. Seragam basah, pot bunga dan sepeda yang di bakar. Lalu apa lagi selanjutnya?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah berlinang air mata. Kenapa gadis ini menangis? Biasanya dia hanya marah dan berteriak untuk mengeluarkannya. Tapi ini...

"Itu adalah sepeda dari mendiang ayahku, sepeda kesayanganku. Tapi sekarang.. hiks.."

Kyuhyun melembutkan cekalan tangannya sebelum lepaskannya dan kesempatan itu Sungmin gunakan untuk pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan keadaan yang lemah seperti itu.

'_Kurang ajar'_

.

.

.

"Cari biodata yeoja itu. Lalu laporkan padaku, beraninya dia mendekati Kyuhyun" desis seorang yeoja di balik pohon tak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun berdiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo bertebaran. Saya sudah semaksimal mungkin menulis chapter ini dengan kondisi yang.. ya begitulah. Karena tak ingin mengecewakan kalian semua saya maksa nulis lewat Hp dan begitulah hasilnya. Nggak ada feel dan hancur total. Maafkan saya nde? Saya akan mencoba tetep melanjutkan semua epep saya dengan keadaan yang minim gini. Dan mohon pengertiaanya dari kalian semua. Terima kasih...

Buat yang udah review juga terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya, hehehe.. epep ini memang terinspirasi dari drama Boys Before Flower. Aku mengambil beberapa point didalamnya dan selebihnya dari pemikitan saya sendiri. Bagaimana? Apa kalian masih msu memberikan review kalian untuk chapter ini? Gomawo semuanya #KecupAtuAtu


End file.
